


Di tonsillectomie e altre amenità

by Geilie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Collection of Starlight, Comedy, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, I Love Shipping, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Il Falco non è dove dovrebbe essere e a me serve nel mio ufficio adesso. Trovalo.»<br/>Nick Fury non era abituato a mettere i punti interrogativi alla fine delle sue domande. Preferiva usare l’imperativo e lasciare che gli altri intuissero.<br/>Per sua fortuna Coulson aveva un ottimo intuito.<br/>«Credo… Credo di sapere esattamente dove si trovi, signore» rispose questi.<br/><i>Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Di tonsillectomie e altre amenità

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Di tonsillectomie e altre amenità  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:** «Il Falco non è dove dovrebbe essere e a me serve nel mio ufficio _adesso_. Trovalo.»  
>  Nick Fury non era abituato a mettere i punti interrogativi alla fine delle sue domande. Preferiva usare l’imperativo e lasciare che gli altri intuissero.  
>  Per sua fortuna Coulson aveva un ottimo intuito.  
>  «Credo… Credo di sapere esattamente dove si trovi, signore» rispose questi.  
>  _Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest._  
>  **Pairing:** Clint Barton/Phil Coulson  
>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Genere:** comico, slice of life.  
>  **Avvertimenti:** possibile OOC, non sono ancora brava a gestire questi eroi lunatici. Per il resto, il contesto in cui si svolge questa ipotetica scenetta non è ben definito: gli Avengers sono già “assemblati” e hanno già avuto modo di conoscere Loki, ma la piccola guerra newyorkese contro i Chitauri non ha ancora avuto luogo e Coulson è, come vedrete, vivissimo.  
>  **Parole:** 1255 (fdp); 1311 (word)  
>  **Beta:** nessuno, in questo fandom meno che mai.  
>  **Disclaimer:** tutti gli Avengers (mi rifiuto di chiamarli Vendicatori, in inglese il nome suona meglio) e gli altri personaggi a loro legati appartengono alla Marvel, oltre che alla Disney e alla Paramount. Al solito: io non ci guadagno nulla e non li maltratto troppo, perciò non c’è da preoccuparsi.  
>  **Note:** in risposta alla sfida lanciatami da [Yael](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=11445), che mi ha chiesto _una Clint/Phil con POV di Fury che scopre la loro relazione (sta a te decidere se in un momento intimo o altro) e che dice la frase "Coulson, tu eri il mio occhio buono!"_.  
>  Questa è stata  davvero divertente. Mi ha uccisa e non è un granché, ma è stata divertente. XD
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy

«Bene, è tutto.»

Fury lanciò un’occhiata a Stark, che gli sedeva di fronte con aria annoiata e armeggiava col suo palmare, e aspettò che assimilasse il senso di quelle parole e se ne andasse.

Tony ripose il palmare con un gesto secco e tornò a occupare la sua sedia in modo civile, invece di usarla a mo’ di amaca; nel giro di pochi istanti era in piedi e sfoggiava il suo celebre sorriso targato Stark. Il sorriso “chiama-botte”, amava definirlo Fury.

«Allora levo il disturbo, Capo, sono certo che avrai migliaia di cose da fare. Deve volerci del tempo, con un solo occhio funzionante e nessun maggiordomo computerizzato a dare una mano. Potrei fornirtene uno, sai? Ti lascerei scegliere il nome.»

«Stark…» lo avvisò Fury col suo tono più minaccioso.

«Potrei chiamarla Polly, darebbe un tocco di vita a quel tuo lugubre Heli-quello-che-è. Potrei perfino programmarla per sfornare muffin al cioccolato ogni mattina alle sett-»

«STARK!»

«Vado.»

Fury tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Poi, un secondo prima che l’uomo più in vista d’America aprisse la porta e uscisse dall’ufficio, gli venne in mente una cosa importante da dirgli. Una cosa _molto_ importante.

«E Stark, piantala di importunare Rogers.»

L’interpellato sogghignò vistosamente e si diede a una ritirata strategica, senza dire una parola di più.

Fury si sentì decisamente meglio quando, sparito Iron Man, chiamò l’agente Romanoff per comunicarle la sua nuova missione, un lavoretto urgente e particolarmente rischioso da portare a termine a qualunque costo.

«Due giorni, al massimo. Mi consideri già sul jet.»

Natasha. Lei sì che era una con la testa sulle spalle! Un ottimo acquisto per lo S.H.I.E.L.D., doveva darne atto al Falco.

Oh già, Barton. C’era del lavoro anche per lui.

Ben sapendo che a quell’ora l’arciere si trovava _nel suo nido_ ad allenarsi, e conscio del fatto che non avrebbe mai risposto a una chiamata mentre tentava di battere il suo record personale di velocità nello scoccare dieci frecce di fila - ma chi gliel’aveva messa in testa quell’assurdità, poi? - Fury decise di andare a cercarlo di persona. Ogni tanto anche al direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. toccava fare il lavoro sporco, in fin dei conti, e non poteva certo dire che gli dispiacesse.

Si infilò in uno dei tanti ascensori perfettamente tirati a lucido e salì all’ultimo piano dell’edificio.

Ogni membro della squadra aveva una sua palestra personalizzata (gentile concessione di Stark), e se quella del milionario conteneva un ring, qualche sacco e un maxi-laboratorio, se quella di Banner conteneva _solo_ un maxi-laboratorio e quella di Rogers _solo_ un ring e parecchi sacchi, quella di Barton era assai più elaborata.

Era stata allestita all’ultimo piano del palazzo e le sue pareti erano costituite quasi interamente da finestre, per permettere a Clint di avere piena visuale di tutto ciò che accadeva all’esterno. Il soffitto vertiginosamente alto lasciava spazio a varie torrette e impalcature su cui il Falco si arrampicava, mentre il pavimento era invaso da bersagli di ogni genere e materiale, antropomorfi e non. In un angolo c’era perfino un bersaglio per freccette!

Se c’era una cosa che Fury non avrebbe mai potuto dire di Clint Barton era che non amasse il proprio lavoro.

Il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. si guardò intorno: bersagli, bersagli, bersagli, alberi ( _alberi?!?_ ), altri bersagli, frecce, un arco d’antiquariato appeso a una parete, altri alberi e altri bersagli.

Mh.

Alzò lo sguardo e cominciò a passare in rassegna i vari trespoli del Falco, ma non c’era traccia dell’arciere neanche lì.

Strano. _Molto_ strano.

Con un’ultima occhiata alla stanza afferrò il walkie-talkie e indietreggiò nuovamente verso l’ascensore.

«Coulson… Coulson, mi ricevi?»

«C-Capo?» Coulson si schiarì la voce. «Sì, Capo, la ricevo.»

Fury decise di ignorare la strana sfumatura nella voce di Phil e gli chiese ciò per cui l’aveva chiamato. All’incirca.

«Il Falco non è dove dovrebbe essere e a me serve nel mio ufficio _adesso_. Trovalo.»

Nick Fury non era abituato a mettere i punti interrogativi alla fine delle sue domande. Preferiva usare l’imperativo e lasciare che gli altri intuissero.

Per sua fortuna Coulson aveva un ottimo intuito.

«Credo… Credo di sapere esattamente dove si trovi, signore» rispose questi.

Per Fury fu una sorpresa: l’agente Coulson sapeva qualcosa di cui _lui_ non era al corrente? Sempre più strano.

Premette un tastino luminoso e l’ascensore, rapido e silenzioso, lo portò al piano degli uffici degli agenti di secondo livello, la sezione diretta da Coulson. Si diresse a passo spedito verso la postazione di quest’ultimo e quando aprì la porta del suo ufficio quel che vide lo fece congelare sul posto. Per un attimo, solo un terribile, brevissimo istante di panico, temette addirittura che Loki avesse usato il Tesseract contro di lui.

Clint Barton e Phil Coulson si stavano baciando. _Baciando_!

Dio, neanche baciando. Si stavano facendo una tonsillectomia a vicenda!

Fury non aveva mai amato la propria immaginazione: lui non era un uomo delicato e di conseguenza non lo era neanche lei.

L’immagine di quei due che praticavano _davvero_ una tonsillectomia gli fece assumere un’espressione ancor più sconvolta, e probabilmente gli fece emettere una qualche forma di verso schifato, perché i due piccioncini (altro che falco!) si scollarono immediatamente e si girarono verso di lui. Phil sotto shock, Clint impassibile come sempre.

Fury si rese conto in quel momento del perché Barton fosse una delle sue spie migliori. Poi si stupì di essere riuscito a pensare, _proprio in quel momento_ , all’abilità di un suo agente nel camuffare le proprie emozioni, invece di limitarsi allo shock.

Barton era seduto sulla scrivania, cosa che non lo stupì, e gli rivolse solo un piccolo sorriso sornione.

«A sua disposizione. Nuova missione?» chiese, come se il suo capo l’avesse appena beccato a giocare a fare Guglielmo Tell, invece che a spassarsela con un collega.

«Sì, Barton, ho una missione per te» si costrinse a rispondere Fury, a denti stretti, dopo aver preso uno o due respiri profondi.

Il Falco annuì appena e scivolò giù dalla scrivania, agile come sempre; sfiorò una spalla di Phil per attirarne lo sguardo e assicurarsi che fosse ancora vivo, poi semplicemente se ne andò.

«Mi trova nel suo ufficio» disse all’indirizzo di Fury, mentre si allontanava con aria indolente giocherellando con una freccia.

Fury a quel punto alzò gli occhi sull’unica persona che gli era rimasta davanti.

« _Coulson_ …» sibilò. Poi di nuovo: «Coulson…», stavolta con un tono più disperato che altro. «Coulson?» sospirò infine, interrogativo, dopodiché si sforzò di riprendersi e cercò di rimettere in moto le sinapsi.

Decise che un pizzico di scenata forse non ci sarebbe stato male.

«Coulson, tu eri il mio occhio buono!» esclamò. «Come posso tenere a bada un branco di primedonne scatenate se tu, _tu!_ , cadi nella rete di una di loro? Mi servi, agente! Mi servi _lucido_!»

«Certo, signore, i-io non-»

«Oh, fate quello che vi pare» lo interruppe subito Fury. Si era già stufato delle ramanzine - si stufava in fretta delle cose, era un suo difetto. «Però se questa cosa vi fa distrarre sul lavoro vi uccido con le mie mani. Oppure ti mando a fare da balia a Stark per un mese, ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro. E il Falco lo spedisco in Ungheria con la Romanoff» concluse con un’occhiata fiammeggiante.

«In Ungheria?» chiese Phil, alzando di scatto la testa non appena ebbe sentito quel nome.

«Già… E tutti sanno la storia di Budapest, no?»

Fury gli fece un occhiolino vagamente maligno e gli voltò le spalle.

«Ma vi prego, non fatevi mai più vedere da me in quello stato. Potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni, se ci fosse una prossima volta» borbottò col suo miglior tono autoritario, cominciando a incamminarsi verso la porta.

«Sissignore!»

E mentre Coulson tirava un sospiro di sollievo e si faceva scappare un sorriso, Fury, già sulla soglia, si girò un’ultima volta verso di lui e gli parlò di nuovo:

«E, Phil… Congratulazioni» disse, e tornò (quasi) tranquillamente al suo lavoro.

**Author's Note:**

> Non mi convince del tutto, temo proprio di averla tagliata in malo modo. Ma è il mio primo tentativo in questo fandom e serviva a rompere il ghiaccio… <.<
> 
>  
> 
> Crack, fanon o canon? Slash, Het, Threesome?  
>  GOD SAVE THE SHIP!  
> [I ♥ Shipping](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?t=51311337) è un'idea del [« Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy


End file.
